pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doofenshmirtz and the Giant Inator
Plot Doofenshmirtz creates an anonymous -Inator, without knowing what it does( he is a doof). Perry's jetpack slams into the machine, causing it to skyrocket, taking Doofenshmirtz along with it. Episode Summary Whuahahahahaha! rang Heinz Doofenshmirtz' alarm clock. "Ahh, time for a new Evil Scheme to rule the Tri-State Area... which, of course, will fail." Doofenshmirtz said with a tired voice. "Ten Bucks says it explodes in your face", Norm's voice rang in. " Thanks for the inspiration Norm". "Just trying to be realistic, Sir" "I guess I should be glad your not calling me Dad anymore". Doofenshmirtz finally replied. "Anyway Norm, I've been thinking, all my schemes fail when I put alot of effort into them, why not just make an anonymous -Inator that might actually work!" Norm listened carefully to what his human father was saying, and finally answered. " Great idea, Sir. I'll just be in the supply closet covered in bubble wrap". "More and More inspiration". Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were creating their newest device, a giant mgnifying glass which can allow them to see the farthest reaches of space and the Galaxys beyond the Milky Way. Their sister, Candace, was having a bad day. Her boyfriend, Jeremy, had to cancel their date because he got roped into a Last-Minute guitar lesson. With her day bad enough, Candace was outraged to see her bratty little brothers creating another stupid gimmick in the backyard. She probably would've dragged her mother out to show her the invention, but she just decided to wait until Linda came out herself, because she eventually would have to come out, right? This time, Candace would not fail... like all those other times. Wait a second... Where's Perry? Doofenshmirtz was just finishing up his unknown -Inator, when his Sarcastic daugter, Vanessa interupted. "Dad, Mont- I, mean uh, the Evil Schemes to go delivery man is here". "What, I didn't order anything except for pizza. You know, it's taking him a while to get past all the traps". "OK, I'll tell him he mixed up the order". Monty Monogram's jetpack blasted off of the balcony of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "Hi, Perry.", Vanessa said as she wizzed by Agent P's jetpack. Agent P is a Secret Agent working for the O.W.C.A. (Orginization Without A Cool Acronym), but more importantly, he's Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, Perry. Perry had come once again to follow his daily routine of coming to see what Doofenshmirtz is up to, and then defeating him once again. Doofenshmirtz' schemes fail all the time, and his talents are still yet to be discovered. Perry flew up to Doofenshmirtz' penthouse window. The building vaguely reminded him of Ferb's head. Perry saw his nemesis working on his new "Anonymous-Inator". He was about to kick through the window, but his jetpack shorted out and blasted through the window, causing Perry to fall onto the balcony, which resembled Ferb's nose. The jetpack flew through the building until it slammed into the back of the Inator. It launched right into Doofenshmirtz, and carried him into the sky. He flew into the suburbs and crossed Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Hey, look Ferb, a little toy!" Ferb spoke with a strong british accent, "Probably one of Irving's nano-cams". Ferb isn't much of a talker. He usually only has one or two lines per-day. Linda was still in the kitchen washing dishes. Candace was starting to lose her patience, but she knew Linda would have to come out to make the exciting announcment that pie was ready; because you can't get sick of having pie every single day. Doofenshmirtz was still blasting through Danville on top of his -Inator. Perry got a spare jetpack from O.W.C.A headquarters, and saw Doofenshmirtz flying right above him. He flew up towards him and tried to stop the jetpack, but it was flying too fast with no sign of stopping. eventually Perry was forced to fly up straight into the clouds. Doofenshmirtz was trying to think of a way to use his talents to stop the device, but he doesn't know of any talents that he has. He looked at the jetpack, and remembered that his -Inators explode when exposed to Boom Juice or, well, anything flammable. He thought about how since when half his -Inators exploded, they were exposed to strong wind, causing the explosion to shoot directly at, well, him. Doofenshmirtz had the very "''creative" ''idea of adding a wind funell to his -Inator. He aimed his -Inator towards the hardware store to pick up a few supplies. He was eventually able to create a wind funnel attachment to his -Inator, which blew the flames from the afterburners to spread int the wiring. The inator went crazy and zapped Phineas and Ferb's backyard, causing it to enlarge. It was zapped again, causing it to go back to normal size and shrink the giant magnifying glass just as Linda came outside. Candace was pretty mad, because this was around the 104th time this has happened(and strangely, Summer is nowhere near being over), but she got over it when she got a text from Jeremy saying he could make it to there date; his new student gave up because he was "better at working cameras finding out what buttons do and clearing paper jams, anyway". The -Inator landed at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, landing Doofenshmirtz safely along with Perry whose jetpack died just before he reached outer space. Doofenshmirtz' creativity had saved the day. The End. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Season 4 episodes